1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of exercise apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for building and strengthening, or trimming and toning, the triceps muscles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Physical fitness and exercise are increasingly--and deservedly--important to a large segment of the population. With advances in medical science, which have increased the average human life expectancy, there is a natural interest in improving the quality and enjoyment of life during this increased lifespan. Thus, an increasing number of people look to exercise as a means of improving their appearance, health and sense of well-being.
There are, of course, a host of exercise devices now available. At one end of the scale are complex machines which, by user selection and adjustment, can be used in a number of individual exercise routines to develop, strengthen, tone or trim virtually every muscle group. However, such apparatus are generally large, bulky and--perhaps perhaps most importantly--frequently quite expensive.
Certainly, one might join a gym or exercise club to gain access to such complex apparatus. However, many people lack the time, money or freedom to join a gym or exercise club. For example, mothers--particularly working mothers--have such great demands on their time that such formal exercise sessions can be an unavailable luxury. And there are others who simply choose not to exercise in public, preferring rather to confine such activities to the privacy of their own homes, according to their own schedules, and integrating them into their personal lifestyle.
For such individuals, there are many options, including smaller-scale, relatively inexpensive, special purpose devices. For example, if only the wrist and forearm are to be exercised, one might purchase a spring-loaded hand grip and use it while watching television, reading or conversing.
For those who wish primarily to exercise their triceps, but wish to move beyond the simple pushup, ordinary pushup bars are readily available. These are usually fabricated from tubular metal and consist of three pieces. The first is the gripping region, consisting of a top, straight portion, both of whose ends are bent at a 90.degree. angle from the straight portion to form a wide, inverted U-shaped structure. Each end is secured to a base, which consists usually of another tubular metallic structure with rubber caps on either end (to prevent slippage, injury to the user and scratching). Each end of the gripping region is introduced transversely to its respective base and secured to it, usually with a thumbscrew. When the apparatus is fully assembled, each end of the gripping region forms a T-shaped structure with its respective base, which extends in either direction, transversely from the plane of the wide U-shaped gripping region. Typically, the top portion of the gripping region is covered by a compliant (usually, foam rubber) sleeve, to improve the user's grip and to provide a level of comfort.
In use, a pair of pushup bars is gripped by the user at the top portion of each gripping region. The user then assumes a supine position on the floor. Each bar is drawn to its respective side of the body, with the two bases of each pushup bar brought into complete, solid contact with the floor. In the rest position, the user's chest contacts the floor, while the elbows are strongly bent and point backward. The user's elbows are then unbent, thus raising the chest from the floor. If the body is relatively stiff, most of the force employed to raise the body to this second position is supplied by contraction of the upper arm, particularly the triceps, and pectoral muscles.
These muscles are used both to elevate the body and to ease it back to the rest position. Since the entire weight of the upper body is being raised and supported, and--if the body remains relatively stiff--part of the lower body weight as well, this can be a very demanding exercise. But the rewards are great, in rapid development and strengthening of the pectorals and, particularly, the triceps
However, pushup bars present two major drawbacks.
First, one must cyclically raise and lower the body from and back to the floor. In a strenuous exercise such as this, with accompanying heavy breathing, a great deal of air will be drawn into the lungs from the vicinity of the floor. And even in the cleanest of homes, carpets can contain dust, dust mites (and their residue) and pet dander. Breathing such items during a strenuous exercise session can make the activity more unpleasant than it should be, not to mention the great potential for serious allergic reactions in many people. Many women of average fitness simply lack the upper body strength to perform even a single pushup.
The second problem with pushup bars is the fact that many women wish to trim and tighten their triceps, rather than develop them. It is not strength that such individuals seek, but rather an attractive appearance, particularly while wearing sleeveless clothing. Such women are primarily interested in a high repetition, low-tension exercise routine, rather than the "bodybuilding", high-tension regimen ordinarily provided by pushups and pushup bars.
What is needed to answer both of these needs is an inexpensive and portable triceps-specific exercise device which can be used in a seated or standing position, in the privacy of one's own home, which can selectively provide either high-tension exercise, for building and strengthening the triceps (and, possibly, other muscle groups), or low-tension exercise for tightening and trimming them.